


Konoha Novella

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, some is cute some is smutty its just a big mess, theres just a lot of shit its all....misc stuff i wrote that has no real place in the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of shit Ive written for the Kakairu fic, that doesnt necessarily fit in. each one shot has its own chapter, and will be labeled nsfw or sfw. enjoy!1. Iruka has visions of if he and Kakashi had grown up together and fell in love throughout the years through poetic dream sequences2. Iruka shouldnt be allowed to make dirty phone calls3. Someone is writing Kakashi notes that would make Jiraiya blush. Wonder who it is?





	1. Don't Wake Me [SFW]

Iruka didnt think it was possible. But it was happening. And it could be summed up in one simple word: Glorious. 

 

Bare feet slapping against the cold creek water, sending rainbow splashes into the later summer sunset that swung hazily around the boys in an unbroken circle of light. Pebbles dug into calloused soles, tadpoles and frogs alike darted away to safety, the laughter that rang out in the sultry air, echoed in the cicadas singing in the trees, all enveloped in sparks of gold and green, showering the pair in the euphoria of simply being alive. 

 

Hands reaching, fingers outstretched, dirty fingernails and bloody knuckles, chapped lips and winning smiles, eyes shining as they took in every last ray the sun had to offer, making it their own. Freckles staining his cheeks, paprika on a tanned canvas, he felt his fingers catch hold of the other’s, gripping what he little he could, tightly as possible. Snow white hair shone amber in the dying light, grey eyes perfect, flawless as the smoothest skipping rocks they danced over, deep and yielding, a dark tidepool he could fall into forever and ever. 

 

The hand squeezed back, and his heart leapt a thousand feet into the air, gliding on nothing but the softest, warmest updrafts the summer had to offer. It flew on as a seagull over the ocean, alighting on a string of fairy lights lacing the awning of Ichiraku at night. 

 

Rice wine flowed like the streams into the sea, red cheeks and smiling faces, laughter so overwhelming it hurt, winks that were badly timed and slaps on the back that were enough to knock each other over. Wobbly knees and fuzzy feet carried them down glowing streets, hands intertwined tight as rope, as if they’d float away without a care. Forehead bumps as clumsy kisses tried to warm each freckle, snorts and hiccups interspersed between bubbly slurs, till the world around them melted into sweet tongues and heat, the dim alleyway all the privacy they needed for wandering hands and searching lips. 

 

Tangled legs in tangled sheets, cold sweat, moonlight sighs and starbeam kisses, scars white hot in the night, lightning between his fingertips, static turning sugar along every nerve. Tears brushed away on the wings of luna moths, salt to the ocean of blankets below them, the wind from the open window whispering secrets along exposed skin. 

 

Hazy mornings. Slow records. Birds sleeping in late. Sun cradled in the clouds. His ear to his chest. Heartbeat an endless pulsing rhythm that he tapped his foot to.

 

Clean cut. Suit and tie. Kiss on the cheek, smiling. Years fall like autumn leaves, adoption papers replace village requests on the desk. 

 

\--

 

Feet splashing in the creek. The world is still spinning, but one eye is blind through the smiles hidden behind a mask. Silver hair falling like rain over a coal grey gaze, pulling him closer. 

 

Iruka fell. 

 

His foot dug too sharply into the creekbed, ankle twisting hard on the slick stones, and the sky turned upside down, ground rushing up to him. 

 

The white robes of his dreams seemed to flutter around him, but the leathery arms were no more, in their place, wiry biceps swept him up into a protective embrace. Iruka pushed his face deep into Kakashi’s chest, nose scrunched, his whole body curled up in a tight ball of pain. 

 

“You’re just as foolish as he is, Iruka.” His voice was low, a warm chuckle rumbling in his throat. “Let’s go back and check out that foot, alright?” 

 

Iruka’s cheeks burned like hell. He just relaxed in defeat. 

 

But what had those visions been? It was if time grew still around him as he lucidly lived out his dreams. His hand tentatively found Kakashi’s and he pressed his thumb to the calloused palm for comfort, reassurance. 

 

His foot wasnt broken, not by any means. But he didn't want to walk. And his friend didn't want to set him down. 


	2. Long Distance [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki gives Iruka a phone call to catch up after his visit, and things...head south. Literally.

“Yes, of course!” Iruka smiled, paprika freckles melting into a soft blush as he pulled laundry from the dryer, receiver held in the crook of his neck. “I’d  _ love _ for you to come visit. I’ll take a few days off so you and I can have a bit of time alone together.” The chunin set the basket on the sofa, taking a few towels out to fold. 

 

“Sounds like you already have a  _ plan,  _ Silly.” Tsubaki teased, twirling the cord around her finger, leaning up against the phonebooth, heart beating just that much faster. 

 

“I don’t need a plan to be happy around you.” Iruka grinned, glancing sideways at the receiver as if she could see the sly look in his eyes. “Besides…” He trailed off, setting the towels aside. “When I moved out here, I bought a bed that’s too big for just one person. I may need some help filling it in.” 

 

Tsubaki gasped at how forward her friend was being, a flustered squeak caught in her throat.

 

“You’re  _ terrible _ , Iruka.” She whispered hotly, and her cheeks reflected the heat. 

 

The shinobi casually shrugged, leaning back and tossing a leg over the other. 

 

“You’re the dirty one for making assumptions,” He murmured slyly, and was rewarded with a frustrated “hmph!” From the other end. “What if I just wanted to have a little pillowfight?” 

 

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but Iruka could already hear her breathing a little quicker. 

 

“But…if you  _ do  _ want to assume…” He purred, running a hand through his hair before letting it slide below his waist. “I’m game.” 

 

The young woman swallowed thickly, scanning the area around the phonebooth by the outlet feedstore. No one was around, but she still lowered her voice. 

 

“What has gotten  _ into _ you?” She murmured, tugging at her shirt collar. “You’re never... _ this _ bad.” A pause. “Iruka, have you been drinking…?!”

 

The chuunin had already slipped a few fingers below his undone belt, eyes half closed as he imagined Tsubaki’s sweet face smiling up at him, but at the question, he perked up in worry. 

 

“No! Of course not.” He said, brow furrowed, “I might be getting a little ahead of myself, but I promise...it’s just because…” 

 

He sighed, fingers clasping around the overbearing heat he had been ignoring all day.

 

“I miss you.” 

 

“A  _ lot _ it seems.” Tsubaki teased, snickering, completely unaware of what her friend was doing. 

 

“A  _ lot.”  _ The shinobi repeated, sighing hotly into the receiver, thumb rubbing up his length, head back, wishing it was her tiny, soft hands around him. “More than I should.” He admitted, humming as a jolt of pleasure shot up his belly. 

 

Tsubaki suddenly grew still, her heart pounding in her ears, knees trembling at the realization that--

 

“Tsubaki...when’s the soonest you can be here…?” He mumbled huskily, already growing slick at the thought of her curves above him, fingers running through his hair as she moved slowly against his body. 

 

But the girl was staring red faced at her reflection in the booth.  _ Goddess!  _ She’d only heard him speak in that tone once before, while they had been drinking at the homestead one night, both going through rough times. It was soon followed by his lips wandering from her neck to her breasts, hands searching for warm places to hide, fingers caressing and massaging her soft, plush skin…

 

He’d slowly walked her to the wall, his hand behind her head as he straightened up, lips going over hers a hundred times over, tongue melding into hers, and she had realized with a needy panic...that no matter how kind and unassuming and gentle he seemed...he was still very much a man. With man’s desires. 

 

They had wound up falling asleep before they made any choices they’d regret, but Tsubaki would  _ never  _ forget those work worn hands on her bare skin, giving her the passion and attention she hadnt realized she’d craved since…that  _ monster  _ left. 

 

“Tsubaki…?” Iruka’s voice was a little clearer now, laced with concern as his friend went quiet. But the girl already found herself faced away from the feed store, one eye shut, the other barely open to check for strangers as she slid two fingers down the front of her skirt, feeling just how bad she had been neglecting these feelings. 

 

“...I wish  _ you _ were  _ here…” _ She panted under her breath, and Iruka’s eyes widened considerably before rolling back as he doubled his efforts, hips rocking slightly in time to her flighty breathing. 

 

“Me too…” He moaned as softly as he could, “How bad do you miss me, angel?” 

 

Tsubaki’s knees nearly buckled at the pet name, eyes squinched shut in embarrassment. 

 

“ _ Bad.”  _ She gasped, hitting a sweet spot. 

 

Iruka tensed for a moment, stomach taut as he held off just long enough knowing she hadn’t finished yet.  _ Fuck... _ she was close. He could tell. Her breathing had little squeaks in it now, squeaks that sounded like...his name. 

 

But just as he felt the final rush begin to rise, a knock on his door nearly had him fall off the couch in panic. 

 

He scrambled to his feet, phone to his chest to muffle his voice. 

 

“Coming!” He called out, adjusting himself as best as he could in the sweats so that it wasn’t...as bad. 

 

“..me too…” Came Tsubaki’s voice from the other end, and Iruka nearly choked, the friction of his length up against the waistband nearly enough to finish him. 

 

The chuunin penguin walked as casually as he could to the front door, poking his head out, not realizing his face was bright pink and his ponytail was loose. 

 

To his ultimate dismay, it was Kakashi Hatake. 

 

“C-could you give me like...thirty seconds…? I’m...on a call, and I…” He swallowed thickly, “Gotta say goodbye.” 

 

The jonin frowned slightly, silver brows knit, but shrugged dismissively. He bristled as the door slammed shut with a click. .

 

“Tsubaki…” He leaned his back to the door, gasping the name, adrenaline pumping like hell through his veins. “I’m...so sorry…” Iruka panted, a bit relieved to hear her do the same on the other end. “I’ve been called out to council. I’ll...I’ll write to you soon, cross my heart.” He promised, nose tingling. Dammit. He  _ never  _ got the chance like this to talk to her over the phone...and now…

 

“I look forward to it…” Tsubaki smiled, albeit breathlessly, “Everytime you come to visit I try not to tie you to the kitchen chair.” She giggled, her body much more relaxed than before. 

 

Iruka stiffened at the thought.

 

“Don’t think I’d tell you no.” He smirked, earning a laugh, “But really, I have to go now. Take care, and I’ll see you as soon as I’m able, okay?”

 

Tsubaki nodded. 

 

“I’ll be waiting.” She said softly, her heart pounding for other reasons now.

 

He clicked the phone off, and set it on the bookcase beside the door before pulling it back open.

 

“Kakashi-sensei...I’m so sorry.” Iruka looked flustered beyond belief, and invited him in, fixing his ponytail as he did so. “I got a call from a friend, and it’s been a while since I saw her--” He coughed suddenly, correcting himself, “them.” 

 

The jonin’s eyes narrowed, not stupid enough to miss what was obviously making it awkward for the chuunin to walk straight. 

 

“How can I help you?” Iruka smiled sheepishly, accommodating as always, though he looked plainly strained, ignoring an un-ignorable heat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iruka you fuckin nasty boy


	3. Secret Admirer [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's sending Kakashi some dirty letters. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genmas a real mf lets be honest here

**[[everything is bleachers]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__nbrPlCT0) **

 

“Kakashi-Sensei, there’s a message for you.” Genma jogged lightly after the silver haired jonin, a small piece of folded paper in hand. 

 

Kakashi turned to the fellow jonin, pausing his steps, a curious look on his face. 

 

“We arent sure who it’s from. It has your name written on it, though.” Genma frowned, arms crossed. 

 

The younger shinobi held the paper between his thumb and fore, impressed with the skill of the origami folds, turning the once bland letter into a tiny barking dog, his name in katakana on the waggable tail. 

 

“Has anyone read it yet?” 

 

Genma blinked, arms unfolding, an uncomfortable look on his face. 

 

“Well...The receiver did check for paper bombs...but...erm…” The older jonin seemed to be having a bit of trouble, a bit of color in his cheeks. “It seems to be...a bit…” A weak cough as he looked away. 

 

Kakashi smiled impatiently, blinking expectantly.  **HES THAT FUCKIGN GIF**

 

“...Explicit.” Genma managed, clearing his throat. 

 

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot up. 

 

“Towards  _ me _ ?” He whispered, beginning to unfold the little dog. 

 

“Uh, assumably. Shouldn't you open that in private?” Genma eyed the note as if it actually  _ was _ a paperbomb. 

 

An unamused look caught him off guard, until he realized Kakashi-sensei did read  _ Icha Icha  _ in public quite often. 

 

“I’ll...excuse myself then. Let me know if it’s some sort of secret code.” He raised a hand in farewell before walking back down the hallway of the Hokage’s building.

 

Kakashi barely noticed, leaning up against the wall casually, eyes scanning over the words, brow furrowed. 

 

_ “Sometimes I hate that you know me so well, somedays I wish that I wasn’t myself. So here’s what you  don’t  _ _know about me.”_ It began, the jonin trying his best to decipher the handwriting. 

 

_ Look around you. Can you imagine me beside you? Is there somewhere we could leave prying eyes behind? An empty meeting room, behind the playground after dark, an alleyway in broad daylight...I’d take you anywhere you wanted me to, let you discover me a hundred times over with your lips, your hands, as I would do tenfold to you. Is anyone watching you? Can you see them watching us? Knowing what we were doing…even if they couldn’t see, they’d hear your name again and again spill from my lips, your lips whispering the only prayers I’d need to save myself from these sinful words. And I’d repeat them back to you, my tongue tracing yours, until I was happily lost in the throes of your passion, feeling you force me down until my will breaks, and you use me for nothing but your own pleasure, which I will only oblige to for you, and you again, unconditionally.  _

_ -Koinu _

 

Kakashi had grown stiff in more places than one, face bright pink. He quickly excused himself to his office, locking the door behind him. 

 

His heart pounded in his chest. The handwriting...it was oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Who the  _ hell  _ was this? He knew he wouldn’t think clearly till he had given himself a bit of attention...but this was a mystery he was more than willing to solve. 

**Author's Note:**

> youre such a gay poetic fool get over yourself


End file.
